List of Disney theatrical animated features
The following is a list of animated feature films produced and/or released by The Walt Disney Company or its predecessor, Walt Disney Productions. The lists have been broken down categorically by sub-studio, etc. Walt Disney Studios began work on animated short films in 1923. Then, in 1937, the studio released its first feature-length animated film with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and has hence continued to produce shorts, featurettes, and feature films to this day. Throughout the years, the studio has expanded its reach. Between collaborating with other studios to co-produce films to The Walt Disney Company distributing animated features produced by other companies, Walt Disney Studios no longer produces all their animated content under the Disney banner. Their most recent film, Zootopia, released in 2016, marks the studio's 55th feature-length animated film. Walt Disney Animation Studios Please do not move these films from one portion of this list to another. In particular, do not add other films to the Walt Disney Animation Studio (WDAS) films portion of the list UNLESS Disney has announced a new WDAS production. What is and what isn't in the official canon has already been fixed; as the official WDAS can be found here. Any of the following are *not* part of the official WDAS canon: *Pixar films, whether made before or after Disney acquired Pixar. (Pixar remains a separate production unit within Disney. There have been no WDAS/Pixar co-productions as of 9/28/2011; if there is one, its inclusion in the list will have to be determined then.) *Marvel films, whether made before or after Disney acquired Marvel. The only exception to this is Big Hero 6, which has already been added to the list, and was produced by WDAS. *Muppets or Bear in the Big Blue House films, whether made before or after Disney acquired those properties from The Jim Henson Company. (WDAS has not made any Muppet or Bear films as of 9/28/2011; if WDAS produces a fully-animated Muppet or Bear film in the future, it may be added to the list.) *Any other puppet films, even if produced by Disney. *Any animated films that have often been mistaken to have been made by Disney, but are not: Anastasia (produced by Fox Animation Studios & distributed by 20th Century Fox), Quest for Camelot or The Iron Giant (both produced by Warner Bros. Feature Animation & distributed by Warner Bros.), etc. *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie, ''Piglet's Big Movie and The Tigger Movie, produced by DisneyToon studios *All sequels, with the exception of The Three Caballeros, The Rescuers Down Under, Fantasia 2000, Winnie the Pooh (which were produced by WDAS and included in the canon) and the upcoming films (Wreck-It Ralph 2 and Frozen 2) been produced by either Walt Disney Television Animation or DisneyToon Studios. All except for the five WDAS-produced sequels, Return to Neverland and The Jungle Book 2 were released direct-to-video. DisneyToon productions are listed in a separate section below. *Live action Disney films that include animated bits or sequences (even if produced by WDAS), such as Song of the South, Mary Poppins, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Pete's Dragon, Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Enchanted. Those are listed below in another section. However, Fantasia, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Fun and Fancy Free, Melody Time, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Fantasia 2000, Chicken Little, Winnie the Pooh, ''and ''Dinosaur ''all have live-action settings, characters, and animated characters that are (sometimes) officially included in the canon. *Films distributed, but not produced by Disney, such as ''The Wild. Those are listed below in other sections. The following is a list of the animated films that were either entirely produced in-house by Walt Disney Productions prior to 1986, or were produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, formerly known as Walt Disney Feature Animation, after 1986. For advertising purposes, The Walt Disney Company began to affix numbers to each of the films in the late 1980s. Through this method, they could proclaim the film to be "Disney's X full-length animated film". When the numbering system was introduced, the group of films included became collectively known as the "Disney Animation Canon." Many film historians and animation fans refer to them as Disney "classics" or Disney "features". The numbering system remains today, as recent press releases for such products as the 20th anniversary edition of Oliver & Company, as well as the opening and closing logos and marketing materials for Tangled, still refer to the film's number. Some foreign numbering systems of Disney Animated Classics exclude Dinosaur and include The Wild. However, The Wild was not produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios nor Disney in that matter, let alone owning the films' distribution rights. In some countries, Winnie the Pooh does not count in these lists as a classic, leaving Wreck-It Ralph in 51st place. Walt Disney Animation Studios The following list shows all the fully animated films produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, beginning with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and most recently Zootopia. Live-action and partially animated movies All of the following are live-action films and documentaries films that contain at least some animated scenes and/or sequences. DisneyToon Studios This is the complete list of DisneyToon Studios films which have had a theatrical release. Pixar Animation Studios Disney now owns Pixar Animation Studios. Pixar has released or will release the following films: Stop-motion films The stop-motion makers Henry Selick and Tim Burton have worked on the following stop-motion films made by Disney. ImageMovers Digital The following films were produced by ImageMovers Digital since its acquisition by Disney. However, Disney does not own earlier films made by ImageMovers Digital. All of the films below contain computer animated shots, and all were also released or re-released in a Disney Digital 3-D limited cinema version. ImageMovers Digital was closed in 2011 after Mars Needs Moms was a critical and commercial failure. Other animated films distributed by Disney Unlike the films above that were made by Disney, the films below were only distributed by Disney. Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disney animated features canon Category:Disney animated films Category:Lists of films